dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lorelei Leviathan's Peerage
The peerage, led by Lorelei Leviathan, an Ultimate-Class Devil and descendant of the original Leviathan, is said to be incredibly strong - though only because of her, considering she only has one member and he is, or rather was, an average middle school student with not much talent, though plenty of imagination. Overview Though Lorelei is an Ultimate-Class Devil, she only received her set of Evil Pieces after her crimes were absolved and she had spent a few years in jail due to her being a previous member of the Old Satan Faction, and as such, she has hardly had her set of Evil Pieces for a decade and has not had many chances to look for peerage members. Like all Kings, she received fifteen total Evil Pieces: one Queen, two Rooks, two Knights, two Bishops, and eight Pawns. She would later use a single Pawn to reincarnate Ryuuji Tsuji, who was previously an ordinary middle school student, though who has a powerful imagination and chuunibyou tendency. It's believed that Lorelei only reincarnated him because he interested her in the way he spoke, though that is up for debate. Members Contracted Requests *'Lorelei Leviathan' handles battle related requests, such as slaying Stray Devils, requests dealing with school work, cosplaying, and art. *'Ryuuji Tsuji''s requests usually involve debates over certain anime characters with fellow nerds and which are always failed, leading to him being scolded half-heartedly by Lorelei. Trivia *Lorelei Leviathan's peerage's theme is "Cold as Ice " by Blacklite District. *Ryuuji Tsuji was an ordinary middle school student when he first met Lorelei Leviathan and had agreed to become her Pawn, however there was one catch: that he would get awesome powers. She didn't have a response for him and just went ahead and reincarnated him anyway. He is now a first year at Kuoh Academy. He had originally attended a middle school in Kyoto. **After being reincarnated, he discovered his own Sacred Gear; though it was a Low-tier one that could create illusory flame - Phantasmal Blaze, so its use is a bit low. ***However, it does offer a nice contrast to Lorelei, given her ability with ice is beyond masterful and Ryuuji possesses a weak (fake) fire ability. **Ryuuji is said to be one of the Devils with the greatest imagination, giving him a higher potential than other Devils, reincarnated or otherwise, as Devils use the "power of imagination" for help creating attacks and powers. *Ryuuji Tsuji is based off of the appearance of Yuuta Togashi from Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! when he was still in middle school and in his "Dark Flame Master" persona. However, his Sacred Gear, "Phantasmal Blaze" is based off of Jurai Andō's ability "Dark and Dark" given that both are flames that do not actually burn; though in the case of Ryuuji, his is actually an illusion. *Ryuuji means "Two Dragon" and Tsuji means "Crossroad". **Together, it could be something such as "Two Dragon Crossroad". *Ryuuji is a hardcore chuunibyou. **The name that he attached to himself in middle school, was that of "Devil Dragon King". However, after becoming reincarnated, he changed it to "Devil Dragon King of the Freezing Phantasmal Abyss, the Flame Illusionist". ***When Lorelei is alone, she frequently thinks of the names (and quotes) Ryuuji makes and often giggles at the thought. *Ryuuji has a plan to contract seven total Familiars, all of which would be Dragons and that would command a seperate element, which he would then be able to call the "Seven Rainbow, the Dragons of Purgatory". He has so far failed at gaining a single Familiar, let alone encounter a Dragon in the Pet Forest. **On his fifth attempt, he tried to find the Hydra and even Tiamat, but fortunately, he failed at even that. **Lorelei has told him to not mind his failures at finding a Familiar; and then revealed that out of the several times she had tried, she couldn't find a single Familiar for herself, however, her attempt to cheer him up merely caused him to become even sadder. Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Fanon Terminology